The Business of a Greedy Man
by The-Last-Fire-Twin
Summary: (Squeal to Daughter of a Greedy Man) Kasiaisu has to get mangers for her 6 casinos that she had gotten from her mother when she was arrested. Now she, her cousin Haruhi, and their boyfriends are trying to get managers, but what will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Hay everyone! So this is the story you all wanted so here it it : The business of a greedy man! Thank you so much for voting! Let's get this ball rolling!

Kasiaisu was sitting on a plane, typing on her computer. She was picking at a hamburger as Kaoru massaged his girlfriend's back, reading what she was typing. Hikaru and Haruhi were standing in the middle of the small room and had their arms around each other. Haruhi was blushing as Hikaru instructed her to put her feet in positions so they were dancing a slow waltz. There was a radio playing an American song that Kasiaisu didn't know. She shook her head and hit the send on her computer, causing the text to disappear.

"OK so we are all set up to have rooms in the casinos along with having several interviews, Kaoru with me and Hikaru and Haruhi. Everyone will have questions to ask and I am sure we will find people to manage everything. The plan is to do to the Vegas one first, then ABQ, then the one in Macau and go back to Tokyo. We will miss some school, but I arranged it so it won't be against us."

Haruhi nodded and walk over to her cousin. They stared to play a hand slapping game and Hikaru put his feet in his brother's lap, dozing off. Kaoru was happy with helping his girlfriend, but was scared that they wouldn't find a good manager, and Kasiaisu wouldn't go with them to Tokyo. He pushed the negative thought out of his head and pushed his brother's feet off him. The PA system cracked to life.

"We are about to land in Las Vegas, please put on your seatbelts." Kaoru woke up Hikaru as the system cracked and turned off and the four sat in the airplane chairs. They landed and were driven in a limo to the first casino there. Each city, they were to spend a month in. Las Vegas would be easier because, even though there were 3 casinos, Kasiaisu's brother was able to manage all three, they just needed to show him how to run them correctly. They went to a different casino then the ones that needed to be fixed, instead going to a different one of the girl's. They got out and were escorted by security guard to two rooms. They had decided sleeping arrangements, so Kasiaisu and Kaoru got into the first room while Haruhi and Hikaru went into the second. Little did they know what would happen over the course of the next few months…


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya Guys! So….no reviews, but I'm still putting this one up! And sorry how I haven't updated, long story so let's get this ball rolling! (Also sorry it's short, I'm sick and tired)

Kasiaisu turned to her bed, sighing. Kaoru had always found a way to cuddle with her in the mornings, but she didn't think how she would have to deal with his cuddles all the time until they reached Tokyo again.

"Kasiaisu, can you please tell me why you insist that we have two small beds? I wanna cuddle my sweet little Kasiaisu!" The twin looked at his girlfriend from where he was lying on a bed.

"Because I don't want to cuddle." She was picking up papers and staking them, looking over them quickly before placing them in piles on the desk in the room.

"Why not?" Kaoru pouted and poked the pillow next to him.

"Because it gets annoying when I'm sleeping" The girl turned to see her boyfriend was about to poke himself in the eye and pulled his finger away.

"But that's the fun of it!" He turned so he was on his back, looking up at her.

"Fine, I'll contact the maids and tell them to replace the beds while we talk to Mizunetsu. I also have to call Ranka…." The girl pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She walked away from the bed and paced as she spoke.

"Hi, we got here. They did what? OK I'll deal with them when they get here. No, I think their help would be useful. Thanks Uncle!" She sighed and sat on the foot of the bed, rubbing her temples.

"Whelp, the club is coming immediately."

"What?" Kaoru shot up and looked at her, surprised.

"They heard we were off and decided to follow us. I want to slap them! And I will!"

"Even Kyoya-Senpai?"

"He's the reason Ranka knew. He's gonna hopefully keep them in control. We, at least Tamaki. Hani-Senpai is better and Mori-Senpai will just follow them."

"Well, we don't need them."

"Yea, but they'll be useful if needed. Mori-Senpai can be useful if someone want to try to hurt one of us."

"Yea I guess so…"

"Let's go tell Haruhi and Hikaru."

They walked to the room next door and knocked. Haruhi answered and smiled.

"The rest of the club is coming."

Haruhi's smile faded away as she closed her eyes and fell backwards, caught by Hikaru who was right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya Guys! I'm wayyy to bored so let's do this!

"My darling daughter! How happy I am to see you!" Tamaki ran into the casino he was told to go to with the remaining members of the club behind him. He tried to hug her but Kaoru pushed him away from his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hiya Kasi-chan!"

"Hello Hani-Senpai"

"Hello Kasiaisu, I'm sorry if Tamaki interrupted any of your guests. Also, my father asked me to see if you would become a business associate with our family."

"I'll think about that Kyoya-Senpai. Tell your dad he will have an answer by th end of next month."

"Thank you."

The girl then turned her attention to Tamaki, who was looking at her, pouting.

"I wanted to just do my business and you just HAD to come here? I'm not gonna have your rooms paid, so pay up. We're staying here for a month and each night costs 50 American dollars so 5,254 yen a night. Sally, run those numbers." She glared at Tamaki and smiled at the rest of the club, clasping her hands like the hostess she was at her casino.

She turned to the girl at the desk who nodded and pulled out her calculator.

"157,620 yen ma'am"

"Thank you. So who's rooming with whom?"

"Taka and I can room, right Taka?" Hani looked at the stoic man who nodded.

"If I could please have my own room? I wouldn't want to wake up too early."

"Of course. So that's three rooms. Sally?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please put the three rooms next to the ones I already rented off to these men. I want the rooms in the order of annoyance levels to me which are the closest to be Mr. Morinazuka and Mr. Haninozuka then Mr. Oortori and then Mr. Suoh."

"Yes Ma'am, sirs, how would you like to pay?"

"So how are we going to plan out this month Kasiaisu?"

"This first week I am going to show my brother what a good casino looks like. Then, each week I'm going to observe him with the three he's in charge of. The last day, we will be able to do whatever we want, as long as it's legal. All of you are allowed to use the casino anytime you want, but be careful, please."

The hosts nodded and each entered a room. Two maids came up to Kasiaisu and bowed.

"We have replaced the two beds with one ma'am"

"Thank you."

Tamaki got out of his room.

"Two beds replaced with one?"

"Yea I asked for two beds to be replaced by one larger on for me and Kaoru."

"Why?" Tamaki was looking nervous.

"So we can cuddle."

"WHAT NO! MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT CUDDLE COME TO DADDY'S ROOM!"

"You're not my dad, so get over yourself."

Tamaki ran into his room, slamming the door. Kasiaisu shrugged her shoulders ad walked into her room, seeing Kaoru, with no shirt on, lying on the bed, watching the television.

"Hey" She walked in, closing the door and laid down next to him, closing her eyes.

"Hey." He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest, sighing.

"Let's hope that tomorrow will be better."


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhh! Where have Ibeen? Well, it's a long story! Let's start this ball and get it rolling!

Kasiaisu woke up to a soft snore. She sighed and looked at the clock. 3 am. She detangled herself from Kaoru and got up, looking outside. All I could see were city lights. I smiled and walked onto the balcony. I looked around and saw Kyoya-Senpai outside also. He saw me and motioned for me to come to his bedroom. I nodded and went into the hotel. I closed the door to the balcony and walked over to his room. He opened the door.

"Dose your pool stay open all night?"

"Yea, no one uses it though. Why?"

"Well, can you keep a secret for me?"

"Yes, I can"

"I'm dating Tamaki, and well the rest of the club doesn't know. I need to get to a place where we won't be judged."

"I can have it so that at each hotel the pool will be closed to other parties for a while."

"Thank you Kasiaisu."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too" He nodded and I left the room, seeing Mori come out. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded and there was a scream.

"Sally!" I called out. I ran and heard Mori-Senpai behind me. I ran down the stairs, sliding down the railings. I saw a man, a burglar. I hit an alarm and Kyoya-Senpai was in the elevator.

"Go back to the others and tell them to stay put!" I yelled at him and he nodded. Mori-Senpai looked at me.

"I can fight; I'll take out the small one, get the big one. Don't argue, this is my fucking casino and goddammit, I'm gonna protect it!"

He nodded and we charged. I hit the man in the jaw with a closed fist. I heard police sirens in the distance and smirked. I punched the man in the nose, and he fell down. I looked at Mori, who was looking at me. His opponent was knocked down. Four men in American police uniforms ran in. A bald man also walked in.

"My sister and niece, well they're more of close friends, they're in this casino."

"I'm the owner, sir, Sally?" I looked at the terrified girl.

"Y-Yes Ma'am?"

"Can you please help this man? Er, what's your name?"

"Jason"

"Well, Jason, Sally can help you find your friends"

"Oh thank you thank you! If you need anything, call me. I know people."

"You're welcome"

I turned to the police officers who were dragging the men away. I looked at them and they came up.

"Who is this little girl?"

"I'm the owner of this casino, sirs. If it wasn't for me, I would be out of a business around here.

All of a sudden the elevator dinged. I tuned ad saw Kaoru and Haruhi, who had Hikaru in tow run out with Hani and Kyoya, who was holding back a sad Tamaki.

"Kasiaisu!" Kaoru ran and hugged me, holding me tight. Haruhi ran over and pulled Kaoru off, hugging me more gently. Tamaki ran over and Hani looked on with Kyoya and Mori. I sighed and walked over to the officers.

"Sorry, but do you need anything?"

"We just need to talk to the real owner."

"I am the real owner. Sally, show them the contract."

She pulled out a folder and handed it to me. I pulled it out.

"'Upon my death, my daughter Kasiaisu Fujioka will receive the casinos under my ownership.' That was signed by my late father, here is his death notice that was sent to me and I have an ownership contract right here."

I handed the papers to the men who nodded.

"Sorry ma'am, we'll leave now"

"Yea thanks"

I sighed and Kaoru walked behind me. I leaned on him and fell into unconsciousness as he picked me up.


End file.
